ME QUEDO GRANDE TU AMOR SONGFIC
by Tattys Grand
Summary: A VECES PODEMOS ARREPENTIRNOS MUY TARDE DE LAS DECISIONES QUE TOMAMOS Y BUSCAMOS LA PEOR DE LA SALIDAS.


**Me quedo grande tu amor**

El día era sumamente hermoso, la primavera se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor, el prado de un verde hipnotizarte tanto como el de sus ojos, las margaritas, los nomeolvides, y una gran variedad de flores de todas las tonalidades estaban esparcidas por todo el campo, como todas las mañanas salió a buscar el diario para entregárselo a la Srta. Pony, pues allí decidió permanecer por un tiempo, pero ya llevaba un poco más de un año, trataba de engañar a todos con el típico "La Srta. Pony y la hermana María necesitan de mi ayuda".

Tomo el periódico, tal como lo dejaban en la entrada no se paraba a revisarlo, pues había decidió no informarse de nada o de alguien en particular, pero el día de hoy fue diferente una gran imagen en la pagina principal llamo su atención, fue imposible que la curiosidad no la asaltara, abrió el periódico, ahí estaba él con ella del brazo, se le veía tan feliz, solo se concentro en la imagen, minutos después leyó el encabezado.

**_"Próximo sábado se llevara acabo la majestuosa boda de dos de las mas grandes estrellas de Broadway"_**

Sintió como el corazón se le volvió añicos, un dolor se alojo en su alma, se quedo sin respiración, las manos le temblaban como las hojas del padre árbol ante la brisa primaveral, un peso inexplicable en su pecho amenazaba con ahogarla, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de morir, no hasta ese instante, quería desaparecer, no sentir esto que la estaba matando lentamente, si quería morir, pero no de esta manera, no sabiendo que Terry por fin se casaba, que se enamoro de Susana y que era feliz, ella guardaba una vaga esperanza de que él algún día apareciera, como en los cuentos de hada donde el príncipe lucha contra todas las adversidades y rescata a la princesa, pero lastimosamente se estaba estrellando contra la realidad la realidad a la que ella misma los llevo, por ser buena samaritana, pero y que pasaba con ella, ¿Quien se conmovía por su dolor?, ¿Quien le daba alivio a lo que estaba sintiendo?, ¿Quien se sacrificaría porque ella fuera feliz?.

- ¿Candy porque tardas tanto?.- Salió la hermana María seguida de la Srta. Pony.

Al ver a Candy paralizada con el periódico en mano y la cara de la joven, trataron de acercarse hasta ella pero antes de dar mas de dos pasos Candy salió corriendo con el periódico en manos, la hermana María se dispuso a seguirla, pues no entendía el comportamiento de la joven, pero la Srta. Pony la detuvo.

- Déjela hermana María.

Candy corría, corría sin dirección alguna, mientras que se alejaba del hogar de Pony el tiempo cambiaba drásticamente, era como si la naturaleza sintiera su dolor, el cielo que unos minutos antes era despejado ahora se tornaba gris, y los relámpago irrumpían con toda su furia, el viento arreciaba con tanta fuerza que arrancaba las flores y hacia espirales con las hojas.

Ya no podía correr mas sus piernas no podían más, su rostro bañando en lágrimas, que no dejaban de salir, se aferraba a las ramas de unos arboles para no caer al tiempo que reducía la velocidad de su carrera, y la mano en la cual mantenía el diario se la llevaba al estomago, pues el dolor que sentía era insoportable, el dolor mezclado por la falta de aire al correr y el sufrimiento de saber que ya no tendría oportunidad alguna, cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente, ahora sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas que provenían de un cielo entristecido.

Abrió de nuevo el diario en la imagen de Terry y Susana sentándose sobre sus talones se lo coloco en las piernas, y la imagen empezó a desvanecerse ante la inclemente lluvia.

"las cosas cambian quien lo iba a creer, Terry que bien te ves, como sonríes, hasta da gusto como te ves con ella". – Candy se ahogaba por el llanto y titiritaba de frio, pero aun así continuaba con su monologo.

"pobre de mi que tonta fui, fui tan estúpida, por dejarte partir, por renunciar a ti, haciéndote daño, también me lo hacia pero pensé que podría superarlo, ese dolor no es nada comparado con lo que siento ahora, con este dolor que me esta destrozando, te he dejado heridas Terry, pero Susana se encargo de sanarlas, ahora como sano yo, si te estas llevando mi vida, he caído en un abismo y no encuentro la salida, si se me acaba el mundo, se me hizo pedazos el cuerpo, el alma y la piel, te suplico que me busques, pero ya se que es demasiado tarde que no es cuestión de perdón, porque te enamoraste de ella". – el frio calaba por completo el cuerpo de Candy, toda ella temblaba, ya la imagen en el papel mojado había desaparecido, termino por dejarse caer adoptando la posición fetal mientras la tormenta arreciaba con mayor fuerza.

"parece que fue ayer, que eras parte de mi, estaba orgullosa de ti y yo solía ser tan fuerte, cuando me abrazabas, Terry abrázame de nuevo, por favor necesito sentir tu abrazo, como cuando nada salía mal, ahora no puedo respirar, apenas puedo resistir, aquí estoy una vez mas hecha pedazos, ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, no puedo fingir, estoy destrozada por dentro y no veras las lagrimas que lloro, me mata, Terry esto me esta matando y no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para evitarlo. No tenia noción del tiempo, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Le pareció escuchar voces que a lo lejos o tal vez cerca que la llamaban, no diferenciaba, de pronto se vio parada en un día soleado frente a un lago que despedía destellos ante los rayos de un cálido sol de verano, vio a una pareja de adolecentes bailando un vals, seguido de un beso, admiro la escena y su corazón se hincho de emoción, se acerco para hablarles pero, no la escuchaban, ya no podía escucharla…

Se fue tu Julieta.

**_"Hay quienes dicen que esto no es posible, que no se muere de amor, Que ligereza pensar así, cuanta tristeza creer que amar es algo discernible. Morir de amor…voy a explicarles lo que es morir de amor una agonía. Sentir en lo mas hondo del ser amado, soñarle en las noches y en los días._**

**_Morir de amor, es saberlo en otros brazos, entregándose entero, en sus besos tenues, cálidos como el verso que habla de susurros y de abrazos._**

**_Morir de amor, es sentir el corazón herido, escapadas aquellas horas de alegría perdidas en la inquietud de una agonía cuajada de llantos y gemidos_**

**_Morir de amor, es no sentir el viento que sopla, el frio que hace, y la lluvia que te arropa._**

**_Morir de amor es una ola de deseos que crece en el pecho día a día desgarrando con fuerza el alma_**

**_Morir de amor ¿Qué no es posible?_**

**_¿Qué no se muere de amor?_**

**_¡Que ligereza pensar así! "_**

_Fin_

**Songfic Basado en el tema: Me quedo grande tu amor de Malú**

Mira, tu, las cosas cambian... quien lo va a creer !  
>a veces si, a veces no, a veces... quien sabe que !<br>y si la vida nos sorprende por cualquier error  
>allí volvemos y caemos... maldita la tentación !<br>Y mira, tu... que bien estas, como sonríes !  
>hasta da gusto ver como es tu mundo cuando estas con ella.<br>pobre de mi... que tonta fui! fui tan estúpida...  
>que te deje partir... y te hice daño.<br>Tu tienes la razón, yo te he dejado heridas.  
>tu me dices adiós y te llevas mi vida !<br>¿ por que te vas y caigo en un abismo en el que no hay salida ?  
>¿ por que te vas y se me acaba el mundo y mi mundo eres tu ?<br>¿ por que me queda en pedazos el cuerpo el alma y la piel ?  
>no me acostumbro sin ti... yo no se.<br>Mira tu, después que dabas la vida por mi...  
>soy yo la que ahora te suplica porque regreses aquí.<br>se que es demasiado tarde; que no es cuestión de perdón.  
>jamás brinde lo suficiente. me quedo grande tu amor.<br>Y mira, tu... que bien estas, como sonríes !  
>hasta da gusto ver como es tu mundo cuando estas con ella.<br>pobre de mi... que tonta fui! fui tan estúpida...  
>que te deje partir... que te hice daño.<br>Tu tienes la razón, yo te he dejado heridas.  
>tu me dices adiós y te llevas mi vida !<br>¿ por que te vas y caigo en un abismo donde no hay salida ?  
>¿ por que te vas y se me acaba el mundo y mi mundo eres tu ?<br>¿ por que me queda en pedazos el cuerpo el alma y la piel ?  
>no me acostumbro sin ti... yo no se.<br>¿ por que te vas y caigo en un abismo donde no hay salida ?  
>¿ por que te vas y se me acaba el mundo y mi mundo eres tu ?<br>¿ por que me queda en pedazos el cuerpo el alma y la piel ? tani  
>no me acostumbro sin ti... yo no se.<p>

**_Chicas se que es un poco triste pero es que la canción me encanta, y para hacer saber que a veces es muy tarde para arrepentirse y que antes de pensar en los demás siempre debemos pensar en nosotros primeros, porque si no nos queremos nosotros mismo como vamos a amar a otros y renunciar no siempre es la solución._**


End file.
